None
None
This invention relates generally to end-caps and, more specifically, to an end cap lockingly secureable in a leak-proof seal to a main line at the same time a secondary action such as a branch line is formed to the main line.
The concept of forming branch attachments to rigid and plastic tubing is known in the art. Generally, pipe saddles are fastened around a pipe so that one can connect a branch tubing to a main tubing. Attaching a branch tubing to a main tubing often requires numerous steps and sometimes it is difficult to adequately seal the junction between the branch tubing and the main tubing.
Most branch attaching device usually comprises two parts, a tap for forming the opening in the pipe and a saddle for holding the main tubing and the branch tubing in fluid communication. In one application shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,844 a tap or cutter having a through passage both cuts a hole and forms a side attachment for the pipe. In the cutter shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,844 a coupon or plug is cut free of the pipe and is frictionally retained within the cutter so as not to interfere with or block the passageway in the pipe.
While branch lines need to be formed to a pipe line it is also necessary to cap off the end of a pipe. In order to cap the end of a pipe an end cap is secured to the end of the pipe usually by an adhesive or mechanical attachment. Either method requires separate and additional steps to secure the end cap to the end of the pipe. The present invention provides a locking end-cap securable to the end of the pipe at the same time a secondary action such as a branch line is formed to the main pipe line thereby eliminating the step of separately attaching an end cap to a pipe line.
Briefly, the invention comprises an end-cap lockingly securable to the end of the pipe at the same time a secondary action such as a branch line is formed to the main pipe line. The end cap housing has an integral branch forming member to allow a user to lock the end cap to the pipe by forming a branch line on the side of the pipe with the end cap housing sandwiching the end of a pipe between a pipe insert and a pipe receptor in the end cap housing. The pipe receptor includes an insert having a sealing surface, which when engaged to the interior surface of a pipe, forms a leak-proof relationship with the pipe.